Zyra/Abilities
seconds in her vicinity, up to a maximum of 8 planted at any one time (this total accounts for Seeds planted by both Garden of Thorns and ) with the oldest one being destroyed after Zyra plants a new Seed. |description2 = Seeds planted by Garden of Thorns last for 45 seconds and briefly grant of the spot Zyra planted them in. Enemy champions can destroy Seeds by stepping on them after 1 second of having been planted. |description3 = Casting or causes Seeds to bloom into Plants, which last for every 3 levels}} seconds, have health}}, and deal magic damage per attack. Plants beyond the first deal + per level}} % AP)}}|50% damage}} when attacking a single target. |targeting = Garden of Thorns is a timed, ground-targeted trap with a single-targeted detonation component. |additional = * Zyra tries to plant Seeds in brush and not on top of walls. * Zyra tries not to plant Seeds too close together and at different angles. * Zyra does not plant any Seeds if she is concealed within a brush (unless there is an enemy ward in it, in which case it takes her a little longer to plant the Seed) or when there is no room for additional ones. * : Zyra tries to plant Seeds close to an enemy near her. * : Zyra tries to plant Seeds under enemy structures only if she is in basic attack range of them. * : Zyra tries to plant Seeds on the other side of the wall she is facing and/or standing right next to. * : Zyra tries to plant Seeds in the direction she is facing and/or moving. * : Zyra tries to plant Seeds near jungle path entrances. * : Zyra tries to plant Seeds behind herself when she is walking through the river and there are no jungle path entrances near her. * : Zyra tries to plant Seeds between herself and the enemy champion she has vision of (or is heading towards her) in a 45º angle to the left or to the right depending on where on lane she is standing. * : Zyra tries to plant Seeds against the inner walls of epic monster pits ( , , ) |video = Zyra IVideo }} Zyra sprouts thorny vines at the target location after a seconds delay, dealing magic damage to enemies within the area. |description2 = :}} If Deadly Spines hits a Seed, a Thorn Spitter sprouts from it, attacking enemies with long-ranged attacks. |leveling = |range = 800 |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |targeting = Deadly Spines is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = |video = Zyra QVideo }} Zyra's Plants get and she stores a Seed periodically, up to a maximum of 2 stored at once. |description2 = Zyra plants 1 Seed at the target location, up to a maximum of 8 planted at any one time (this total accounts for Seeds planted by both and Rampant Growth) with the oldest one being destroyed after Zyra plants a new Seed. |description3 = Seeds planted by Rampant Growth last for 60 seconds and briefly grant of the spot Zyra planted them in. Enemy champions can destroy Seeds by stepping on them after seconds of having been planted, but doing so will grant Zyra of them for 2. |leveling = |health}}| |health}}}} |range = 850 |cost = 1 |costtype = Seed |customlabel = |custominfo = |targeting = Rampant Growth is a ground-targeted trap with a single-targeted detonation component. |spellshield = will not block the Seed's detonation |additional = * A Seed's true sight can be removed with . * Seeds can be targeted by allied abilities ( , , , ) * Seeds cannot be attacked by enemy units or their structures and neither will they detonate their traps ( , , , ) |video = Zyra WVideo }} Zyra sends a surge of vines in the target direction, dealing magic damage to enemies hit and them for a short duration. |description2 = :}} If Grasping Roots hits a seed, a Vine Lasher sprouts from it, attacking enemies with short-ranged attacks that its target by 30% for 2 seconds. |leveling = |range = 1100 |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = Mana |speed = 1150 |targeting = Grasping Roots is a linear, pass-through skillshot. |projectile = true |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = |video = Zyra EVideo }} Zyra summons a monstrous thicket at the target location, dealing magic damage to all enemies in the area as it expands. After 2 seconds, the vines snap upward, all enemies caught in the thicket for 1 second. |description2 = :}} Plants within the thicket are enraged and deal 50% bonus damage. |leveling = |range = 700 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Stranglethorns is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = (depending on when activation occurs) will block the damage or the displacement. |additional = * Plants grown during the 2 seconds prior to the displacement will also be enraged. * Plants already grown before Stranglethorns is cast will have their duration refreshed if they are inside the area of effect. |video = Zyra RVideo }} Pets |health}} |damagemodifier = * per on-hit effect and applied damage-over-time tick * 1 from minions and monsters * 2 from champion basic attacks * 3 from champion area-of-effect abilities * 4 from other champion abilities * 4 from * 6 from turrets * 6 from * 6 from * 6 from |damage = * |Regular}} * per level}} % AP)}}| }} |damagetype = magic |range = 750 |ccresist = , , and |attackspeed = |movespeed = Static |control = Zyra's basic attacks apply a refreshing, high-priority mark for 3 seconds against enemy champions, while Thorn Spitter's apply a non-refreshing, lesser-priority one for the same duration. # sources (even if out of range) # Most-recently-applied high-priority marks # Nearest lesser-priority marks to Thorn Spitter # Nearest enemy champions within 350 units of Thorn Spitter # Non-champions Zyra has most-recently attacked # Closest unit in range |targeting = Minion |onhit = Thorn Spitter's attacks are dodged by and but not blocked by . |spelleffects = Thorn Spitter applies spell effects as area-of-effect and as magic damage (despite being a summoned minion) |protection = * will block one Thorn Spitter attack. * Zyra will prevent Thorn Spitter from attacking. }} |health}} |damagemodifier = * per on-hit effect and applied damage-over-time tick * 1 from minions and monsters * 2 from champion basic attacks * 3 from champion area-of-effect abilities * 4 from other champion abilities * 4 from * 6 from turrets * 6 from * 6 from * 6 from |damage = * |Regular}} * per level}} % AP)}}| }} |damagetype = magic |range = 400 |ccresist = , , and |attackspeed = |movespeed = Static |control = Zyra's basic attacks apply a refreshing, high-priority mark for 3 seconds against enemy champions, while Vine Lasher's apply a non-refreshing, lesser-priority one for the same duration. # sources (even if out of range) # Most-recently-applied high-priority marks # Nearest lesser-priority marks to Vine Lasher # Nearest enemy champions within 350 units of Vine Lasher # Non-champions Zyra has most-recently attacked # Closest unit in range |targeting = Minion |onhit = Vine Lasher's attacks are dodged by and but not blocked by . |spelleffects = Vine Lasher applies spell effects as area-of-effect and as magic damage (despite being a summoned minion) |protection = * will block one Vine Lasher attack. * Zyra will prevent Vine Lasher from attacking. }} Category:Champion abilities Category:Zyra